And To this Day
by BrokenSunsets
Summary: He rushed towards his house, tumbling over branches and stones. "Calm down. Breathe" Ponyboy whispered to himself, trying to calm himself down, but the growing uneasiness that was flaring up in the pit of his stomach told him that it wouldn't be long until what ever it was chasing him, caught up.- And To This Day..
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell harder than it ever have before. Lightning illuminated the sky and thunder rolled, it really did seem like the world was crashing down around him. Ponyboy took a deep breath and glanced behind himself to make sure that no one was following him. He ran swiftly, he hadn't realized how late it was until the moon was peeking over the horizon. He rushed towards his house, tumbling over branches and stones.

"Calm down. Breathe" Ponyboy whispered to himself, trying to calm himself down, but the growing uneasiness that was flaring up in the pit of his stomach told him that it wouldn't be long until what ever it was chasing him, caught up.

Ponyboy took one wobbly step and pulled the door open that leads to his home. He closes his fingers tightly around the handle as pain over took him. One deep, shaky breath, he rocks his body backwards, everything tensing through the ache of exhaustion, not an inch anywhere on him that doesn't feel some sort of burning pain. He finally cries out and falls face-first on the hard wooden boards. He can feel the pain intensifying; a pain so sharp it paralyzes him for a moment of time. He pulls himself off of the ground, moving his eyes towards the window, the creature rushing towards him Ponyboy gasped, stopping dead in his tracks. His breath catches in his throat and chills shoot up his spine. Moving in the darkness, he sees them, three lone figures moving towards him. He takes one step backwards and trips in his rush to get away. He moves the rest of the way back in a crab walk, trying to get as far away as possible from the door.

"Stay away!" He yells as he rushes to his feet. He tries the lock on the door, but it automatically fall apart due to lack of care.

The door is forced open and Ponyboy stands in front of his friends and brothers, worry written on their faces. He glances towards the window. The shadows had finally vanished. He could finally rest.


	2. They're all here

Ponyboy's eyes slowly opened themselves, his gray-green orbs adjusting to the sudden change of light and the first thing he saw was the ceiling. Such a depressing ceiling it was and by looking upon it made Pony feel a bit uneasy. or maybe it was not the ceiling. Maybe it was just that he had passed out again and was resting on his brother Darry's bed . Oh, he hated reality. It was filled with utter disgust and unhappiness. Don't even get him started on the glanced to his right where Sodapop was watching him closely, his eyes scanning over Ponyboy's body and suddenly Ponyboy felt naked. He took his attention from Sodapop and glanced towards the desk where paper work was piled and the oldest Curtis sat behind the chestnut desk. They made eye contact for a second; green eyes meeting grey. Ponyboy turned away, stood up and headed for the door. Without saying a word he headed to the room next door. He sighed softly to himself, rolling back against the wall as he stared out one of the enormous window of that very room. At last, it had begun snowing; snowflakes sprinkled gently across the glass as they melted slowly right in front of his green orbs. He frowned, how he hated winter. The agitation that he'd felt; this was the season of his bitterness. He closed his eyes again for the second time in this day.

_People were coming at him. They frightened him and there was a sense of misery that arose within him; a feeling that has was felt to have been long lost, finding its way back to him once more. He had no idea who these two truly were to him nor could the man figure out why they had scared him so much. Why was he feeling this way? Why did it hurt him to look upon them as he had? He could not look at them anymore and wanted nothing more than to get away from them._

Within moment's time, he had awakened. What had felt like minutes was hours within reality. The realm of dreams was a tricky thing. The door creaked open and Ponyboy found himself hiding. The sense of dread still submerged within his stomach. Someone stood in the door way, their body blocking the light that illuminated the room in webs of light. They must've heard him yelp when he had awaked for the second time. Staying close to the walls and hidden in the shadows, Ponyboy watched the figure sway, shook its head and walk deeper into the room.

"Pony?" Johnny's voice was light, but clearly laced with uncertainty and fear that the younger boy would leap out at him as some sort of prank.

He found Ponyboy. He was leaned against a dresser, his eyes scanning over the room, dreadfully looking for something that would attack them from the shadows.

Johnny, on any other day would've mentally laughed at this sight, but today was different. Ponyboy had been acting strange, and he means strange than normal.

He approached his best friend, slowly, trying to make sure Pony felt no need to lash out at Him. He rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Pone," Johnny began slowly, the words rolling off his tongue as he spoke quietly, "Are you feeling well?"

Turning his attention away from Ponyboy, Johnny gazed out of the window. He thought he had seen a creature standing behind the trees; it just stared at Him, He titled his head. All of a sudden, Johnny's heart began pounding rapidly. The creature gazed to him from afar, staring at him darkly – he could not make out its features, all he could see was its black hair blowing in the wind and it's eyes which were so piercing… so mystifying, Johnny could barely even keep himself focused on what he was doing and before he knew it was grabbing Pony's shirt, his attention still turned to the window.

"Ponyboy.. What is-" Johnny began.

"It's here." He said in an indifferent mumble, "They're all here.."


	3. Johnny's pain

**A/N: OMG. Thank you all for the reviews! 3 You guys are super sweet! Hopefully, I did okay with this chapter. It was sorta rushed due to lack of time. Sorries, lovelies. **

Before he knew what was happening, Johnny was stepping back, his back pressed against the wall. He reached out towards Ponyboy.

He arched his head, only seeing that the creature had vanished. Johnny frowned, had he truly been going mad after all? What was standing there? He couldn't make it out.

He could not comprehend any of it, it was beyond his understanding.

He kept his eyes locked with the window, as the sun slowly began to rise over the horizon. He seemed to lose track of every second that passed, his eyes had been focused on the window. He didn't even noticed Ponyboy speaking.

That's when he heard it. It sounded like the cracking of bones and everything else feel silent. Like God himself decided to silent everything, but Johnny's shallow breathing. Johnny turned around slowly, the fear of what was lurking behind him felt all to real.

It was a dark being. The only the that slightly resembled a human being was its dark piercing eyes and Johnny leapt away.

A million explosions in his brain, tearing out all that is keeping him alive- then it stops. It stops so suddenly.

'_Wait, Am I dead?_' the thought rushes into his head

The setting around him changed. He looks around the room. He glanced towards the door on his left where a quite spacious room folds out. The walls are white, along with the ceiling and the door to the walk in closet. Light filters into the empty room from the large window facing the driveway below. A bench is built into the wall underneath the window, but is dusty and dirty from not being used at all. The light above still hasn't been put in, and the tap of my feet bounce off the walls.

'_Where the hell am I?'_ Johnny thought to himself.

Now he's screaming; panic rips through his body and pain is all he can feel. It feels like he's being boiled in water or he's being thrown into a pot of melting wax - fire is tearing through his skin. The pain resides.

Suddenly his eyes are open and everything is coming into focus. He grits his teeth and he shivers, even though it isn't cold. All the memories come flooding back to him. The fear, the panic, and actually seeing the creature.

He can't think, he can't breathe, all he knows is that there are a million guns shooting at him from all directions and he's being boiled in hot, sticky oil and it's closing in on him and he's kicking and screaming but his lungs are on fire and he can't think. He opens his eyes again and screams.

Ponyboy watched silently as Johnny laid on the floor as the creature hovered above him. He was cowered in the farther corner where darkness could not reach. He truly wanted to help the boy, but fear left him immobilized. The door opened and beads of light erupted across the room, causing the creature to hiss in aggravation before vanishing before Johnny's saviors eyes.

Dallas Winston's eyes grew wider when he saw the limp form of the younger Greaser laying on the floor unmoving, but the shock grew to anger as he saw Ponyboy cowered in the corner. Dallas went up behind Johnny and put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny, however, did not respond. His arms suddenly dropped to his sides and his body went limp, falling onto the hard ground. Dallas knew this wasn't good. Dallas scooped his friend into his arms and started back towards the living room. He stopped though in the doorway, turning and spoke to Ponyboy, his voice dark,

"Hurry up kid,"


End file.
